


What if...

by AcylicAvocado



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcylicAvocado/pseuds/AcylicAvocado
Summary: What if Peter Parker had snapped before Tony Stark had a chance to?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Snap

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Marvel fic, so uh... tell me how I do!

**Peter**

I suck in a sharp gasp and feel my back pop. All of my senses scream at me and my head pounds. My heart beats furiously at my rib cage. _Where’s Mr Stark? Is he ok?_ I can’t bring myself to open my eyes, it’s already so bright through my eyelids.

“Come on kid, you gotta get up.” Dr Strange nudges my shoulder gently and I pry my eyes open.

“Wh… What happened?” I croak out.

“Thanos is on Earth and we-” Before the wizard can finish I leap out and look around.

“I can make a portal.” Strange looks up at the other three standing around us, “Alright listen up!” He snaps, “I’m going to create a portal and take the fight to Thanos. This is a fight for the whole universe. So it’s kill or be killed.” He looks at me when he says the last part.

“No pressure or anything.” Star Lord huffs but stands up straight.

“Yes pressure.” Dr Strange snips before turning away and raising his hands. He opens up a huge glowy circle and it opens up to a chard, destroyed, battlefield.

“What the hell…” I whisper under my breath and close my iron helmet around my head. 

I don’t hesitate another second before lunging towards the battlefield and climbing up to a pound where I can see the expanse of Thanos’s army.

I’m not sure why we’re all just standing here, so I glance around. Hundreds of other portals have opened and people are pouring out. My heart rate quickens and I open up my helmet again to breath properly.

I close it only a moment later when both sides start surging forward. I spot the giant dude that I saw in Germany and swing onto his arm. I wave to him quickly before releasing the web and kicking forward right into an aliens face.

I glance over and notice Mr Stark on the ground and scramble over, darting away from the giant feet of someone (I’m not even sure who).

“Holy Cow, you will not believe what’s been going on.” I help him up, “Do you remember when we went to space? And I got all dusty? I mean, I must have passed out cause I woke up and you were gone, but Doctor Strange was there, right? And he was like; ‘it’s been five years, come on, they need us. And he started doing the yellow sparkly thing that he does and- what are you doing?” Tony steps forward silently and wraps his armored arms around me. I breathe out and close my eyes. “Oh. This is nice.” I don’t like this. It feels like a goodbye.

I won’t let this be a goodbye

**Tony**

Last I saw the kid a few minutes ago, he was trying to get the stones to safety. I haven’t seen him or the gauntlet in too long. 

There’s a furious bellow not far away over a mound of rubble. I boost myself up and look over, my heart stopping. Peter is fitting his small hand into the too huge gauntlet.

“Peter, NO!” I shout and run forward, but I’m not fast enough. The metal of the gauntlet closes around his wrist and Peter stumbles back in pain. I can see his skin bubbling and burning.

The kid screws his eyes shut and snaps his fingers, knocking everyone back. Dust starts to fall from the sky, Thanos’s army falling apart. The field grows oddly quiet.

“Peter!” a shout rips itself from my lips and I jolt forward. I hear the wreckage crunching around, so I can only assume the Avengers are searching for the source of the miracle.

“Rogers! Help me get the glove off!” I shout and Steve runs forward, grabbing the charred remains of the gauntlet aside. The blackened burns reach all the way up Peters arm and onto his cheek.

“He still has a pulse. It’s faint, but there.” Steve practically whispers after putting two of his fingers under Peter’s chin.

“I can bring him to a hospital, you guys can follow behind.” Carol crouches down next to the fragile figure.

“You better be careful with him blondy.” I snarl and she doesn’t even flinch. Carol slides an arm under the boy and lifts him up gently.

**Peter**

There’s a terrible pain pounding… Well, pounding everywhere. My skin itches and stings and there’s a horrible, pulsing light. There’s a few voices talking, mumbling. I can’t understand what they’re saying, it’s all too loud. Too loud. The loudest sound is a steady beeping that won’t go away.

“Shhh.” I hiss through my teeth and the talking stops. I can’t move, but I don’t think I really want to.

“We gotta keep our voices down Morgie.” A soft voice coos. I think it’s Pepper. A hand runs through my hair and I whimper in pain. I think they were only trying to comfort me (whoever it is) but it hurts my skin. 

“Mama, when’s Petey gonna wake up?” A tiny, lispy voice asks. I don’t recognize the voice.

“I’m not sure baby.” (it’s definitely Pepper).

“Papa said it would be soon.” The small voice says again and a small finger clasps around my right thumb.

“How’s he doing Pep?” Tony’s voice accompanies the sound of his shoes tapping into the room. Wherever this room is.

“He made a few sounds.” Pepper replies in a hushed tone.

“It’s been four weeks Pep…” Four weeks? Four weeks!? The beeping I’ve been trying to drone out increases and they stop talking again. 

“Why’s it doing that?” Tony asks, “His heart’s been steady this whole time.”

“Let’s call Cho in.” Pepper’s voice is right above me now.

“Good idea, yeah.” Tony and Pepper step out into the hall, closing the door, leaving the small child in here with me.

“I’m Morgan.” The little girl whispers softly, “Daddy told me all about you, and that he missed you. He said you were almost my older brother.” She rests her soft cheek on my arm.

**Tony**

When I step back into the room, Morgan has weasled her way onto the hospital bed next to Peter.

“Morgan, you’re not supposed to…” I start scolding her but stop dead in my tracks. There’s silent tears running down Peter’s face and his arm twitches to pull Morgan closer.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HE'S AWAKE

**Tony**

“Peter?” I walk forward swiftly, too afraid to actually touch him. His left side is covered in bandages. After we had gotten to the hospital that was overrun with former patients and doctors who had appeared out of thin air, Peter had been rushed to the burn center. 

His burns were a lot worse than we originally thought. The scars lick all the way up the left side of his face, we’re not sure if he’s blind if he’ll be able to see out of that eye yet.

I sit down on the chair by his right side where Morgan is snuggled in, sleeping soundly. Peter takes a shaking breath in but doesn’t make any other movements.

“I think he may be waking up.” Helen Cho looks down at Peter’s small form and I wipe the tears off his cheeks. My breath catches in my throat as his eye opens slightly.

“Hey Dad.” Peter rasps so quietly I almost miss it. Helen’s eyes widen and a smile spreads across her face.

“Hi Buddy.” I feel my eyes burning, “I’m glad you’re awake.” Peter’s lips turn up slightly. The door opens again and Pepper walks in. One glance at Peter and her whole face lights up.

“Call me back in here if you need to.” Helen nods and slips out of the door, closing it behind her.

“How are you feeling Peter?” Pepper sits on his wounded side and smiles fondly.

“Loud.” He whispers motioning with his eye towards the heart monitor. His heart rate is starting to slow again, but still higher than the 68 it’s been resting at for the past few weeks.

“I’ll fix that.” I get up and silence it, but not turning it off. 

“Thanks.” Peter looks down at Morgan and then at me. “What did I miss?” His voice is scratchy and choppy.

“Well…” I look up at Pepper, slightly panicked.  _ How much do we tell him? We decided to release to the public that Peter is (was?) Spiderman without releasing too many details. Everyone’s back. His Aunt May (who was never snapped) remarried and has her baby. And, well… _

Peter moves the fingers on his right hand and turns his head to the left, wincing. Immediately his heart picks up again and his eye widens. 

“Deep breaths Peter.” I say softly and he looks at me again, clear panic in his eye. Pepper runs a soft knuckle up his hairline.

“Where’s-” He takes a deep, shaky, breath in. Morgan opens her eyes and sits up, rubbing the sleep off her face.

“Petey’s awake!” She beams and I glance over at the heart monitor, the numbers slowly dropping again.

“Yes he is. Peter this is-” 

“Morgan.” He cuts me off, his face relaxing, “She was talking to me.” He pokes Morgan's nose weakly.

“I woke him up with my super magic powers.” Morgan states with a sharp nod.

“Peter would you like me to call May and tell her that you’re awake?” Pepper coo’s and Peter nods once.

“Yes please.” He looks down at his left arm, or shoulder anyhow. His flesh was burnt beyond repair and his body rejected Helen Cho’s attempts to fix it with her regeneration tech. So… We had to amputate it after it got infected and his super healing didn’t take effect at all. 

“How is she? Did she-” Peter makes a popping sound.

“No she didn’t get snapped.” I chuckle, “But your friends Ned and the scary girl did.” A flash of relief washes over his face.

“I’ll go call her.” Pepper leans over and kisses Peter’s forehead and holds her hand out, “Why don’t you come with me Mo?’

“Ok!” Morgan gets up carefully and clasps onto Pepper’s hand.

“Wanna know somethin’?” Peter leans his head back and closes his eye.

“Always kid.” I lean forward onto the bed, but I think he might have fallen asleep because he takes a couple deep breaths and his head rolls onto to the right. Peter takes in another deep breath and a slight smirk curls up his lips

“I’m right handed” He wiggles his fingers and sticks out his tongue. “I was usin’ my head.”

“You sure were, Pete.” My voice catches, “You saved everyone too.” Peter huffs, “No, don’t do that. You saved Earth from destruction. You saved the whole universe.”

“I guess I did do that.” He nods and feels the bandages on his face. “This’ll look real cool.” He says softly. My phone buzzes with a text from Pep

“May wants to know if you need her to pick anything up for you.” Peter wrinkles up his nose and thinks for a moment.

“Uhm…” He wrinkles up his nose, “No.”

“Ok. I’m going to tell the others that you’re awake, they’ve been pretty nervous.”

“Others?” Peter tries to sit up but I gently push down on his bare shoulder.

“Where are you trying to go?” I chuckle and he tries to get up again.

“Tryna turn over.” Peter weakly tries to shove my hand away and I’m shocked by how weak he is at the moment. I mean, he hasn’t moved in a little over a month, so it makes sense.

“And ‘others’ are the other Avengers.” Peter readjusts so that he’s laying on his stomach and his uninjured cheek rests on the pillow. 

“Oh. Ok.” He sighs, “‘m gonna sleep now.”

“Want me to wake you up when May gets here?” I pull the covers over his back.

“Yes please.” Peter hesitates for a moment, “And if Morgan wants to talk to me she can.”

“I’ll tell her that.” On the way out I dim the lights and glance back once more.

**May**

My phone rings and my blood runs cold. I was at the hospital yesterday and I wasn’t going to go again until tomorrow.

“Babe, can you hold Penny? Pepper is calling.” I hand my baby to my husband, George.

“Of course.” He holds Penny close and watches me with round eyes.

“Hey May, I hope I’m not bothering.” I put the phone on speaker and set it on the table, my hands shaking.

“No no of course you’re not bothering.” I swallow, “H-how is he?” There’s a sickening pause and George rubs my back with his free hand.

“He woke up.” I feel tears running down my face, “He wanted me to call you.”

“He’s talking too?” I hiccup and George presses a kiss onto the top of my head, I hold onto his hand, willing for this to be real.

“Yes he is. Hang on,” Pepper holds the phone away from her face, “You can talk to him again in a minute darling.” Her voice is clear again, “I’m so sorry about that, Morgan is very excited.”

“I’ll bet,” I laugh and sniffle, “Can I come early to see him?”

“Of course May!”

“Does he need me to bring anything?” I rub my face and run my hands through my hair, trying to steady my breath.

“Let me text Tony, he’s in the room right now.” Pepper pauses, “How are Penny and George doing?”

“We’re great!” George smiles brightly. George is a doctor at the hospital I work at and we had gone on a few dates before the snap… He was there for me and I was there for him. I love him.

“Penny is getting so close to talking, we’re very excited.” I look up at Penny and she blows a bubble with her spit. She’s nearly 6 months old now.

“Adorable!” another pause, “Ok, Tony said that Peter doesn’t need anything, just wants to rest until you get here.” 

“I’ll leave now. Thank you so much for calling me.” We exchange farewells and I stand up quickly.

“Do you want me to drive?” George tilts his head.

“Could you?” I grab my purse and slip on my shoes quickly and take Penny.

**MJ**

I’ve been spending a lot of time with Ned because I don’t know who else to talk to about this. I  _ knew  _ it. I  _ knew  _ he was Spiderman. I’ll be honest, the Snap was confusing, but my family kept my room and they still live in the same house.

When I came back I hadn’t realized anything had happened and left my room to ask my mom what we were going to have for dinner. They looked a bit older and some random ass toddler was sitting with them on the couch. They started sobbing and practically tackled me in a hug, and I’ve since learned that the random ass toddler is actually my baby brother. I love him and would kill for him.

Then I tried to reach out to the few people I knew. Ned wasn’t too hard to find, only his mom wasn’t snapped in his family and she never moved or remarried. She had just prayed for a miracle.

No one knew how we actually came out until Tony Stark stood in front of the nation and told the whole world everything. Bruce Banner brought us who had been snapped back, and Peter Parker aka Spiderman was in critical condition after saving us all from being destroyed by thanos.

I called May and she was crying, so I hung up. I feel sorta bad for just leaving her with a dial tone, but I couldn’t deal with it.

Now Ned is chilling in my basement with me playing Mario Kart and May starts calling me. He glances at me and I shrug, so he answers. 

“Hi Mrs. Park-er uhm… Mrs. B-” He pauses, “Well, hi May.” I can’t make out what May’s saying.

“Really?” He leaps up, “Ok, ok. Ok.” He nods even though May can’t see him. “Alright, keep us posted! Yeah MJ’s here. Yeah, I’ll tell her.” He hangs up and tosses his phone over his shoulder.

“He’s awake!” My heart stops.

“About fucking time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I doin'? Lmao  
> The last chapter will be REALLY long so I might have to split up.  
> WE SHALL SEE

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear feedback! <3


End file.
